1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid-activatable vane for constructing propellers secured to a vertical drivable shaft of a turbine and particularly wherein each of the vanes is provided with a fluid actuatable torquing means formed integral at an outer end edge portion of the vane and projecting on a respective side of the opposed surfaces of the said vane.
2. Background Art
Various types of vanes have been designed for connection to turbine apparatuses such as wind turbines and wherein the vane has a specific shape and in most cases is rolled by a mechanical coupling whereby to orient the vane at a specific position when entering into the wind flow direction. Such vane structures and turbine apparatuses are for example described in French Patent 2704908 published on Nov. 10, 1994 and French Patent 2668205 published on Apr. 21, 1992. Also, wind turbine apparatuses are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,472,311; 5,553,996; 4,970,404 and many others. However, as previously described, these structures require complex mechanical couplings to control the orientation of the vanes which form the driving propellers. Because most of the structures utilize many propellers in a plurality of stacks of propellers, these structures become complex and costly and often require maintenance thereby causing a shutdown of the turbine. There is therefore a need to provide a vane structure and coupling which substantially overcomes the above disadvantages.